Devil Arcana
The Devil Arcana is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Overview Portrayed as a hermaphrodite devil over two naked and chained figures, the negative aspect of the Devil Arcana represents the urge to do selfish, impulsive, violent things, and being a slave to ones' own impulse and feelings. Occasionally, it is also portrayed as a symbol of temptation. The positive aspect, however, represents a healthy bond or commitment. A Persona of the Devil Arcana will commonly excel in dark-based affinities. Fittingly, the Devil Arcana is typically represented by the devils and evil deities of mythology. Human characters associated with the Devil Arcana are often "devilish" individuals; they can be greedy, proud, lustful, or otherwise of poor character. It is not uncommon for this type of character to have somewhat of an antisocial tendency, often not caring much for the needs or well-being of others. Although this is true, they are also characters that are committed to a cause, usually being their work. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' The Devil Arcana is represented by Reiji Kido and, except for Loki, all Devil Personas are exclusive to him. Its racial equivalent is Tyrant. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' The Devil Arcana houses demonic Persona related to rebellious mythological figures opposing the divines in Persona 2: Innocent Sin, ranging from the mischievous spirit Poltergeist to the fallen angel Lucifer. As a reference towards the Persona of the Devil Arcana being residents of Hell and the Underworld, the fusion spell War in Hell requires all the Persona of the Devil Arcana, with each of their certain distinct skills to execute. ''Eternal Punishment'' The Devil Arcana returns in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, retaining all its attributes. ''Persona 3'' The Devil Arcana Social Link is represented by Tanaka, a successful businessman in Persona 3. The protagonist can initiate this Social Link with Hermit Social Link Rank 4 and 'Charm' attribute Level 4 (Smooth). When these two conditions are met, Tanaka will take an interest in the protagonist to become a model for his products. Tanaka then swindles the protagonist out of 40,000 yen, however, when he sees the protagonist is unaware he's being taken advantage of, Tanaka takes him under his tutelage and begins to teach him about business, creating the Devil Arcana Social Link. The Devil Social Link powers up everytime the protagonist interacts with Tanaka, where Tanaka slowly acknowledges the importances of business ethics and his true passion. By the end of the Social Link, Tanaka will give the protagonist a Thank-you Letter he received after donating a large sum of money to an orphanage, bestowing the Ultimate form of the Devil Arcana, Beelzebub, "Lord of Hell." ''FES'' The Devil Arcana remains relatively the same as Persona 3, however, an exclusive Persona, Pazuzu was added in the Devil Arcana repertoire. Portable Mokoi, a Persona from Persona 4, appears in Persona 3 Portable starting at Level 18. ''Persona 4'' The Devil Arcana Social Link is represented by Sayoko Uehara, a nurse working in the Inaba hospital in Persona 4. The protagonist initiates the Social Link by accepting the Night-Shift Hospital Janitor in the Shopping district notice board, which is available during Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday during night-time. However, the protagonist must first level up his 'Diligence' Characteristic Parameters to Level 3 before accepting the job. Working in the Hospital also increases the protagonist' 'Courage' Characteristics parameters. In the events of the Devil Arcana Social Link, Sayoko would often try to tempt and seduce the protagonist. Choosing to resist her temptations nets the most points to upgrade the Social Link to the next Level. In the later interactions, the protagonist helps her finding back her true purpose and passion of becoming a nurse in the first place. By the end of the Social Link, Sayoko will give the protagonist her Hospital ID, bestowing the ultimate form of the Devil Arcana, Beelzebub, the Prince of Lies. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' The Devil Arcana is represented by the Confidant with Ichiko Ohya, which ranks up since June 23rd as the protagonist interacts with her. This Confidant unlocks reductions on the alert meter penalty in the Palace as it ranks up. Completing the Devil Arcana Confidant will also bestow the ultimate form of the Arcana, Beelzebub. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Demons ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Card Design Category:Tarot *